ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Vegeta (Techno)
'Vegeta '''is a pure-blooded Saiyan, and one of the major characters from Techno Saiyans. He is the prince of the Saiyan race, and the son of King Vegeta. He is the father of Trunks, and Bulla, and husband to Bulma. Overview He is sent flying time by a new, unknown villain. He is still very cocky even though he knows Gohan and Goku are both stronger then he is. Over the course of the story he starts to calm down more and realize that power isn't everything. He eventually obtains the Super Saiyan 3, and he begins to get a little cocky again. He wears Saiyan armor most of the time, to stay with his Saiyan inheritance after visiting King Bardock in the third universe they visit. Special Abilities *Amazing Impact – A rush attack Vegeta used against Captain Ginyu, and later when battling Android 19. *Final Impact – Vegeta fires a fierce bolt of energy from his index and middle finger in his Majin form. He used this attack during his fight with Majin Buu. This technique is supposedly useable in Vegeta's Majin form only. *Atomic Blast – A rush attack that Vegeta used during his battle with Semi-Perfect Cell. This attack was named in ''Raging Blast. *Bang Beam – A favorite move of Vegeta during the Namek Saga, Vegeta points his index finger like a child pretending to shoot a gun and then fires a small but deadly red bolt of energy out of his finger. *Big Bang Attack – Vegeta discharges a medium-sized ball of ki in his hand. On impact, this technique causes a violent explosion. In the later Budokai video game series, Vegeta can throw a small ball of ki into the Big Bang Attack, causing a more powerful and more massive explosion. *Big Bang Cannon – A beam version of the Big Bang Attack used through out the Frieza Saga. *Brave Punisher – A rush attack used by Vegeta as an Ascended Super Saiyan, in his fight against Broly. This attack was named in Raging Blast. *Big Bang Storm – A rapid-fired version of the Big Bang Cannon that Vegeta uses in his fight against Frieza in his Final Form. *Cosmic Cannon – Vegeta creates a superheated, blazing sphere, surrounding his own hand. He then throws it like a grenade and it burns any opponent whom it comes in contact with. Vegeta uses it against Goku in the Vegeta Saga, but it was later replaced by his Big Bang Attack. *Crushing in Hands – A technique Vegeta used as a Great Ape to crush Goku's bones. But uses it *Exploding Wave – Only in the anime, Vegeta used an Exploding Wave during the battle against Dodoria. Also used in the Gokuden RPG series and the Butōden fighting game series. *Dark Impact – A blast technique used by Majin Vegeta in his fight with Goku. This move was named in Raging Blast and it is a Counter Super. *Demonic Rush – A rush attack used by Vegeta in his Majin state during his fight against Super Saiyan 2 Goku. This rush was named in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. *Destructo Disk – A razor sharp disk of energy. Vegeta uses a very similar variation of this attack to cut off Great Ape Gohan's tail. *Dirty Fireworks – Vegeta punches the enemy's stomach, stunning them before being punched into the air before exploding at the command of Vegeta pointing his index and middle fingers. Vegeta first used this technique to kill a Saibaman who was holding back in a battle. He uses this move to kill Cui. This technique is used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and the Raging Blast series as one of his super moves. *Double Galick Cannon – Vegeta uses this technique to kill Pui Pui. It involves him putting both his hands on his opponents chest followed by a huge energy blast at point blank range which completely obliterates them. *Finger Beam – Used by Kid Vegeta to kill Saibamen in Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. *Energy Rings – Vegeta shoots out strong rings made of pure ki to bind his opponents by the limbs for further assaults. He used this attack in his Majin form during his battle against Super Saiyan 2 Goku. *Finger Blitz Barrage – Vegeta fires several finger beams at his opponent. It is used by Baby Vegeta in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *Final Burst Cannon – Vegeta uses this technique as his final attack against Frieza after all his other attacks fail. It is done in a slightly familiar way as the Final Flash and the beam itself is purple like the Galick Gun. *Final Crash – A technique very similar to Final Flash used against Recoome. *Final Explosion – Vegeta detonates his body in an attempt to kill Majin Buu, resulting in a devastating, golden-yellow explosion that leaves Vegeta a fragile, stone like corpse. This technique appears in Vegeta's Majin form only. *Final Flash – Vegeta conducts ki in both of his hands that places next to each other, combining the ki that discharges in the form of a devastating stream of energy. He used this against Perfect Cell, though the Android regenerated. *Final Galick Cannon – Vegeta delivers several rapid attacks before punching the enemy's stomach and discharging a beam of potent purple ki through the enemy. Vegeta uses this technique to kill Zarbon. This technique is used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *Final Shine Attack – Vegeta fires a massive green ki wave from his hand that is more powerful than his Final Flash. He used this attack in an attempt to destroy Super Android 17, to no effect. In the Budokai Tenkaichi series, this is Vegeta's ultimate attack in his Super Saiyan 4 form. *Finger Galick Gun – A variation of the Galick Gun that is fired by the index and middle fingers. Vegeta used this technique to destroy Arlia. *Galick Blazer – The energy sphere version of the Galick Gun used by Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 3 form. It is his ultimate attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *Galaxy Breaker – Vegeta charges up and fires a powerful white energy blast from his chest at his opponent. Vegeta uses the attack to kill Nappa in the Vegeta Saga. This technique is used in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend. *Galick Impact – A rush attack used by Vegeta in his fight with Semi-Perfect Cell. This attack was named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and is used by Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 3 form as one of his Super Attacks. It is also slightly changed from when he used it in the anime. *Galick Gun – Vegeta bends to the side while holding the back of his hands parallel to each other, conducting purple ki that discharges a concentrated, powerful beam. *Super Galick Blaster – Great Ape Vegeta's variation of the Chou Makouhou. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *Genocide Breaker – A rush attack that Vegeta used to kill Jeice on Planet Namek. This technique is named in Raging Blast series. *Hellzone Grenade – Vegeta fires several energy spheres around the opponent and and controls them to be fired at the opponent. He used this attack against Super Buu w/ Gohan, though the Majin used an Energy Shield to block the attack. *Infinite Break – A rush attack used by Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 2, in his fight with Kid Buu. This move was named in Raging Blast. *Kamehameha – Vegeta fires a powerful whitish-blue beam of energy that inflicts substantial amounts of damage. He used it against Janemba in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai. *''Ki'' Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. *Maximum Flasher – A powerful energy beam that Vegeta fires with one hand. He used this technique against Super Perfect Cell after he killed Trunks. *Meteor Burst – Majin Vegeta fires a powerful blast of yellow ki at his opponents. *Power Ball – A ball which simulates the effects of a full moon to allow a Saiyan with a tail to become a Great Ape. *Photon Bomber – A powerful energy blast used against Dr. Gero. This technique was named in Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku. *Shining Rage Attack – Vegeta charges at his opponent with a fierceful strike. This attack made its debut in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit as one of Vegeta's specials in his Super form. It later made its return in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World as one of GT Vegeta's specials. The longer the attack is charged the more damage it inflicts. *Spirit Breaking Cannon – A rush attack used by Vegeta in his Ascended Super Saiyan form. The moves he does in this attack are taken from his fight with Semi-Perfect Cell. This attack became a Counter Super in Raging Blast. *Super Big Bang Attack – A more powerful version of the Big Bang Attack that Vegeta uses in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. *Super Big Bang Cannon – A more powerful version of the Big Bang Cannon that Vegeta uses throughout the Frieza Saga. *Super Energy Wave Volley – Vegeta releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. *Super Explosive Wave – Vegeta releases a gigantic wave of energy from his body, causing a huge amount of destruction. He first uses this in his fight against Goku in the Saiyan Saga. *Vanishing Blow – Vegeta charges his energy, and releases most of it in a large, blue energy wave, inflicting a high amount of damage. Used to destroy Dodoria in the Namek Saga. Speed and movement techniques *After image – The user moves at ultrahigh speeds, leaving an afterimage where he was previously located. *Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. Other appearing abilities *Telepathy – Vegeta can speak with his targets mentally. *Telekinesis – He used this to hurl a bunch of rocks to kill the king of Arlia and again to lift a rock in an attempt to strike Frieza when Vegeta was losing their fight. *Ki Sense – Vegeta can sense the Ki of others. He learned this technique after his first battle against Goku on Earth. *Energy Barrier – In Wrath of the Dragon, Vegeta created a barrier in a fashion similar to Final Flash to protect a building full of civilians that he crashed into from being destroyed by Hirudegarn. Forms and Transformations Super Saiyan 2 : Main article:Super Saiyan 2 He has his Super Saiyan transformation, but chooses only to use this one throughout the series, due to the opponents being stronger then his regular Super Saiyan form. So he chooses to use this form. Super Saiyan 3 : Main article:Super Saiyan 3 He obtains this form later in the series, while fighting Legendary Super Saiyan Broly after he attacks them because he's afraid they're trying to take control. He obtains it because Kakarot (Goku) is always surpassing him at every turn, and he powers up, and his power sky rockets. Giving him his Super Saiyan 3 form. Vegeta uses this form a lot due to liking all the power. Category:Techno Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Full-blood saiyan Category:Super Saiyans Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Fan Fiction Category:Brother Category:Prince Category:Siblings Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Alternate Timeline Category:Page added by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Character created by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:What If Category:Aliens Category:Extraterrestials Category:Vegeta Category:Transformation Users Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyans